


Not alone

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Michael sings to alexI do not own Roswell new Mexico
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So try to imagine michael singing this to Alex in a similar tune to what Alex sang to.  
> I'm not the best writer so please be kind.

Like my hand, my heart was broken,  
Watching as you walked away.  
All the words we felt unspoken.  
Left for just another day.

I always knew you were a soldier,  
Fighting in your fathers war.  
Put your weapons down, I'll hold you.  
Keep you up when you fall down.

Years of tears and pain have broken.  
Tumbled like a falling star,  
Now I see how much you've grown.  
How our dreams are not so far.

I always knew you were a soldier,  
Fighting in your fathers war.  
Put your weapons down, I'll hold you.  
Keep you up when you fall down.

Inner peace, inner pain,  
Where they once at all the same?  
Different planets, different lives,  
How at once they all collide.

I always knew you were a soldier,  
Fighting in your fathers war.  
Put your weapons down, I'll hold you.  
Keep you up when you fall down.

Now I'm standing in the darkness,  
Watching as you learn to fly.  
Your spirit soaring, the light shining,  
With every touch, with every sigh.

I always knew you were a soldier,  
Fighting in your fathers war.  
Put your weapons down, I'll hold you.  
Keep you up when you fall down.

Here I'm waiting, here I am.  
Trying to be a better man.  
Not our time, not my place.  
But still my heart begins to race.

To see you smile, to see you laugh.  
Your life has found a better path.  
I can see a future finally.  
And Alex, your future will be me.

I always knew you were a soldier,  
No longer fighting in your fathers war.  
Dont look away, dont forget.  
What the fight was for.  
And I'll come home.


End file.
